


Hammered

by SatansTrueMistress



Series: Modern Cop Boyfriends [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cop AU, M/M, Modern AU, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansTrueMistress/pseuds/SatansTrueMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack invites coworkers to his parents' annual barbeque. He gets hammered and wakes up a couple hundred miles away from home, and doesn't remember a damn thing except drinking the night before with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammered

 

* * *

 

 

"Thompson. Girl in the interrogation room. She's 22, suspected of arson, and is charged with assaulting her neighbor."

Jack raised his eyebrows at Chief Dooley.  

"She beat the living hell out of her neighbor two days ago, the next day guy's house caught fire. She refuses to say anything. She's been in that room for 16 hours since we picked her up from a concert last night. Hasn't said a single word. You and Sousa are going in."

"Yeah, I'll go now," Jack replied, "Have you seen Carter this morning? Girls usually talk to Carter." 

Dooley shook his head, "She took the day off. It's her girlfriend's birthday. Or her boyfriend's boyfriend's birthday or something."

 “I never really understood that arrangement,” Jack mused.

Dooley shrugged, “I don’t fucking know either. And frankly, I don’t care. As long as she gets her work done, Carter can fuck whomsoever she pleases.”

Jack smirked, “On that note, I’m off to interrogate this chick.”

“Good luck.”

 

 

Jack opened the door to the interrogation room, and promptly closed it again. He _didn’t_ scurry to the room on the other side of the glass, where Dooley was watching.

“I don’t think I’m the best person to be conducting this interrogation.”

“Why?”

“That’s my little sister.”

Dooley threw his arms up, “So what do you propose we do? You know her better than we do.”

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, “Honestly, just try Sousa. He’s a real puppy dog look about him.”

Dooley checked his watch, “It was his turn for doughnuts. He should be here any minute. What are we going to do if she won’t speak to him either?”

Jack huffed, “Let’s just see how this goes first. I might have to resort to threatening to call our mother.”

Dooley smirked, “Seriously?”

“Yeah, Mom still gets on her about getting suspended in 9th grade for telling her teacher to go, and I quote ‘Go shove a fat black horse dildo up his ass for being a sexist pig,” Jack rubbed his face wearily, “She was a charming child. Dad thought it was hilarious.”

“I’m honestly trying not to laugh. I’m not supposed to root for her,” Dooley snorted, “Where is Sousa?”

“He just walked in,” said a voice behind Jack, “Why?”

Jack turned, “Because I need you to have a conversation with my sister.”

Daniel looked through the window. Then back at Jack, “ _That’s_ your sister?”

“Yep.”

 

 

“Hi. Annie, right?” Daniel asked, sliding into the seat opposite her.

She nodded curtly.

Daniel studied the girl across from him for a moment. She seemed to be everything Jack was not. Jack was a typical clean cut, blond haired, blue eyed, square jaw, All-American man.

 Annie wore combat boots, black skinny jeans ripped from ankle to thigh, a leather jacket over a black bustier. Her hair was waist-length and electric blue. She wore a ring on each finger, a stud in her right nostril, nine in each ear and a bar in the cartilage of her right ear. She wore a spiked collar around her neck and a frown on her lips.

Daniel cleared his throat, “My name is Daniel Sousa. I’m actually your brother’s partner.”

The corner of Annie's mouth twitched minutely like she was going to laugh, but she didn’t say anything. She just stared blankly at Daniel with the same blue eyes as her brother.

“So you’re charged with assaulting your neighbor. And suspected of trying to burn his house down,” Daniel continued.

Annie rolled her eyes. On the other side of the glass, Jack was tapping his fingers impatiently.

Annie stared at Daniel for a long moment, “I didn’t set his house on fire,” She said finally. Dooley and Sousa both blinked in surprise. Dooley was astounded she finally said something. Daniel was surprised at how soft her voice was.

Jack sighed in relief.

“Do you have an alibi?” Daniel asked, scribbling on a piece of paper.

She shrugged, “I’ve been at Mayhem for the past two days.”

“Mayhem Festival?” Daniel confirmed.

She nodded.

“Can anyone confirm that?”

Annie rattled off the names and numbers of four of her friends.

“Okay,” Daniel replied, scribbling on his paper again, “And…the altercation with your neighbor where you broke his nose? What happened there?”

“He came into my yard screaming about my dog so I yelled back, he got pissed off. He changed subjects, yelling something about my brother. So I punched him,” She replied matter-of-factly.

“How many times did you hit him?”

“Just the once.”

“What did he say about your brother?”

Annie chewed the inside of her lip, glancing at the darkened glass, “He called him a faggot. Said if he came around again, he’d kill him.”

 

Jack stared, “I’m not…”

“Who cares?” Dooley snorted, “If he did threaten to kill you, that can be considered a hate crime, tell him if he drops charges on your sister, his’ll be dropped, if her alibi comes through, she’ll be off scot-free.”

Jack opened the door to the interrogation room, “Come on, Ann, I’ll drive you home.”

 

 

When they were settled in Jack’s car, he turned to Annie, “Did he actually threaten to kill me?”

She glanced at him, “Yeah. Said he’d tried to be respectful, but between you and ‘that beast’,” she air quoted, “He had to say something.”

“Thor is literally the most harmless animal I have ever met.”

“I know. Because he’s a pit he’s automatically dangerous. So that was Daniel?”

“That was an abrupt change in subject.”

Annie just looked at him.

Jack’s expression turned sheepish, “Yeah that was Daniel.”

“Awe,” Annie laughed, “You’re blushing!”

“Shut up or I’ll make you walk home,” Jack threatened.

“He’s cute,” She said fairly.

“Please stop.”

“Why didn’t you mention he had a prosthetic?”

Jack looked at her in surprise, “I forget he has one sometimes.”

Annie nodded, I wouldn’t have noticed it except his pant leg was riding up a little when he walked in. I don’t think he noticed. Forgetting about it is better than making fun of him about it.”

“Yeah, I make fun of his ears instead.”

“Jack!”

“Have you _seen_ them? The man looks like Dumbo!” Jack smacked the steering wheel.

“You’re such a dick. You should invite him to Mom and Dad’s barbecue next weekend.”

Jack snorted, “No.”

Annie rolled her eyes, “Sack up dude. Stop mooning around like a lovesick child.”

“I’m not going to invite just him. It’ll be weird.”

“Mom and Dad have wanted to meet your coworkers. So bring a couple. There’s always a million people there anyway. I’ll call Mom now.”

“No, Annie-” Jack protested as she whipped out her phone.  
“Hello?” Charlotte Thompson answered on the first ring.

“Hi Momma, Jack’s here too.”

“Hi Annie, Jack. What’s going on?”

“Just driving Annie home, she was arrested last night,” Jack replied mildly.

“Annalise!” Their mother shrieked.

“He’s kidding Mommy! He doesn’t work weekends anyway!” Annie said quickly, punching her brother.

Jack snickered, rubbing his shoulder as their mother sighed in relief.

“Good, good. I’m all about fighting the man, but you can’t do that behind bars, unfortunately.”

“So Jack was wondering if he could bring a couple of people from work to the barbecue?”

“That’s fine. How many people?”

Jack rubbed his face as they pulled up to a stoplight, “I don’t know. I’ll give you a rough number by the end of the week.”

“Your grandmother will be there too.”

“Yay!” Annie sang as Jack asked,

“Gam Gam?”

“Yeah, she’ll want to meet your coworkers too.”

“He’s going to invite the guy he has a crush on!” Annie blurted.

Jacked yelled wordlessly, Annie cackled.

“Really, what’s his name?”

Annie started to answer but Jack slapped his hand over her mouth, “Bye Mom, love you!” Jack grabbed her phone and punched the ‘end’ button.

Jack glared at Annie, “I’m going to kick your ass.”

She just giggled.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, Jack. You look stressed,” Peggy noted as she strode into the office.

Jack groaned and rubbed his eyes, “Yeah, my parents are having a barbecue next weekend and they want me to invite coworkers. You and your clan are welcome, if you like.”

Peggy perched on the end of his desk, “Who else were you thinking?”

Jack shrugged, “The Chief maybe, Sousa probably.”

“Well, he is your partner, so that makes sense. But you two do bicker a lot.”

“This whole damn thing was my sister’s idea.”

“I heard about her visit. Well, you can count Angie, Steve, Bucky, and I in. what time?”

 

Jack shrugged on his jacked and stopped beside Dooley’s desk before he and Daniel went out for patrol, “Hey Chief, my family is having a barbeque next weekend, told me to invite coworkers. There’s gonna be free food and booze, and you’re welcome to bring your family.”

“You tryin’ to butter me up for something, kid?”

“Nah,” Jack laughed, “Mom is insisting. I also invited Carter and her bunch. I’m going to ask Sousa later.”

“Hell, kid. You had me at ‘free booze’. I’ll be there.”

 

 

“So Sousa, I’m – well- my parents are having a get together- barbecue thing this weekend. Told me to invite some coworkers and you- well- you’re a coworker. You wanna come?” Jack mentally smacked himself. He had actually practiced asking Daniel and yet he still managed to embarrass himself.

“Sure,” Daniel replied, apparently not noticing Jack’s red ears, “Who else did you invite?”

“Peggy, Bucky, Steve, Angie, and Dooley,” Jack replied, turning a corner.

“Your parents gonna be okay with the whole polyamorous thing?”

Jack laughed, “I don’t think anything could bother my parents. I mean, Annie has been practicing Wicca since she was 12, and all they said was that it brought out a good energy in her. Goddamn hippies.”

Daniel laughed, “Okay. Do I need to bring anything?”

Jack shook his head, “Nah.”

“Are you sure? I’d feel like a freeloader showing up empty handed.”

“Dan, you’re a guest,” Jack laughed.

“Will there be alcohol?” Daniel asked, scratching his chin.

“Oh yeah. Like four different family members bring like a hundred dollars worth each. When Thompsons drink, we go hard.”

“I see that,” Daniel snickered, “What’s the address?”

 

 

Jack got home at 8:00, shucked off his jacked, and checked his messages. 4 from Annie:

**2:30 > Jackie, did you invite people yet?**

**3:36 > Did you invite Daniel?**

**5:20 > I’m just going to tell Mom to plan for like four. You can’t have more than four people that like you.**

**6:01 > Never mind, gimme a number by morning and I’ll tell Ma. I get to have brunch with her hippie ass tomorrow morning. Yay.**

 

Jack smirked and hit the ‘call’ button.

She answered on the third ring, “What?”

“Hey,” Jack said, switching the phone to the other ear and holding it with his shoulder.

“Hey,” She replied brightly, “Did you get my messages?”

“Yeah,” Jack opened his refrigerator, scanning the contents; ketchup, peppermint coffee creamer, and three beers. He shrugged and grabbed one. Making his way into the living room, he fell into his armchair and kicked his feet onto the coffee table, “I invited Carter and her boyfriends and girlfriend.”

“Hm. Whatever floats your goat I guess.”

“Yeah,” Jack replied cracking the beer.

“Are you drinking? Did you eat anything?”

Jack sighed, “No.”

“Do it. Don’t make me call Mom.”

“Fine. Anyway, I also invited Dooley and Daniel. They both said they’ll be there.”

“Okay. I’ll tell Mommy tomorrow. Now, go order Chinese or whatever. Then sleep.”

“Yes mother.”

“Night, Jackie.”

“Night Annalise.”

 

* * *

 

_Neon lights_

_Nobel Prize_

_When the mirror speaks_

_The reflection lies_

_You won’t have to follow me_

_Only you can set me free_

Jack fumbled on the nightstand for his phone.

“What, Anne?” He mumbled blearily, eyes still closed.

“Don’t forget we have breakfast with Mom and Dad before the barbeque tonight.”

“Annalise? What time is it?” Jack asked slowly.

“More or less the asscrack of dawn. 6:30. Breakfast is at 8 and I didn’t know if you needed to shower or what, so. Don’t be late; I’m not doing this by myself.”

Jack grumbled incoherently and hung up on his sister.

 

* * *

 

 

He was in the shower when his phone rang again. He stumbled into the kitchen to swipe the phone off the counter.

“Hello?”

“Hey Jack,” Daniel answered, “Just making sure I’m still invited to the barbecue tonight. And to ask again if I need to bring anything.”

“Yes you’re invited, no you don’t have to bring anything.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

“Okay, see you tonight then. Bye Jack.”

“Tonight. Bye Daniel.” Jack hung up the phone, and stood naked in his kitchen for a moment, scrolling through his Facebook feed until he heard a ‘Oh dear me!’ through the open window behind him. Jack whipped around and immediately regretted it. His elderly neighbor Mrs. McIntyre was watering the plants on her window sill.

Jack nearly dove behind the counter, “Sorry Mrs. McIntyre! I was in the shower and I got a phone call.”

“Did you forget the curtains were open?” she asked lightly.

“Yes,” He admitted sheepishly.

She tisked, “Go get back in the shower, boy. It’s not like I’ve never seen a naked man before. I’m 92 years old.”

Jack snickered and gave a playful salute, “Ma’am yes ma’am,” and scampered back to the bathroom.

 

 

“Hey Jack!” His father boomed as he walked in the door. He clapped him on the shoulder, “How’s everything been? Your mother tells me you’ve invited that Daniel boy you’ve got the hots for. Should out your baby photos? You know, try charming him with your bare ass?”

“You do that and I swear to the Gods above I will tie you to a chair and blast that devil shit Annie listens to,” Jack said severely.

“Oh that’s mean.”

“Boys! Breakfast! Organic waffles and strawberries!”

 

 

“Jack, tell us about Daniel,” His mother demanded through a mouthful of waffles.

Jack groaned, “I don’t know, meet him and you’ll find out.”

“Come on, tell us about him! I want to know if this copper is good enough to be in this family!”

“Dad, I’m a cop,” Jack reminded him absently.

“Yeah, but you’ll do your job to bring peace and justice. Not like those corrupt bastards.”

“Honey, please don’t go into this tirade at the barbecue and get him trouble.”

“Everyone loves Daniel. He’s got puppy dog eyes that you can’t not love,” Jack said. Then he blushed.

“He’s nice too,” Annie rescued him.

“You’ve met him?”

“Brought Jack food,” Annie lied quickly, taking a gulp of her orange juice.

Jack smirked, “Yeah, she sure did.”

Her toe connected with his ankle sharply under the table. Jack growled incoherent words at her across the table.

“So, your boss, is he bringing his family?”

“I think so.”

“Are they fascists too?”

“Dad please shut up.”

 

* * *

 

 

About 6:30, almost everyone had arrived. Jack’s parents were thrilled to meet Peggy, Angie, Steve, and Bucky. (“Love shouldn’t be confined, you know? It should flow as freely as it can.”) And Jack’s dad had miraculously hit it off with Dooley. They were going hiking next week, then to play golf the week after.

Annie rushed up behind her brother and stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, “Daniel’s here.”

He nodded, “Okay.” When he didn’t move, she shoved him toward the backyard gate. Daniel came around the house slowly.

“Hey man,” Jack greeted him.

“Hey,” Daniel replied, smiling at him.

His mom rushed up to them suddenly, “You must be Daniel, then!”

 “Daniel this is my mother, Charlotte.”

“Cherry, please. Charlotte sounds like a stuffy old lady. We’ve heard so much about you, young man!”

Jack buried his face in his hand.

“Oh boy,” Daniel laughed, looking at Jack with a smirk.

“Oh don’t worry, sweetheart, it’s _nothing_ but good things,” She assured him, “Jack thinks very, _very_ highly of you,” she smiled slyly at Jack.

“Okay,” Jack said loudly, pushing Daniel toward the food, “We’ll see you later, mom!”

 “Bye Mrs. Thompson,” Daniel laughed.

“Cherry!” she corrected after him.

 

“I’m sorry in advance about my family,” Jack sighed.

Jack shook his head, “I can handle them. They seem fun.”

Jack snorted, handing Daniel a beer, “You think they’re fun now, just wait. The booze is just starting to really flow.”

“You’re Daniel then!” Jack’s father boomed, walking up to them. He was a really loud man, Jack reflected.

“Daniel, this is my father, Stone Thompson.”

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Daniel extended his hand.

“Nice to meet you too,” Stone replied, “So Daniel, got a wife? Kids?”

“Sweet pissing Jesus, Dad,” Jack groaned.

“What? I’m just making conversation, Jack.” Stone replied innocently as Jack glared at him.

“It’s fine, Jack. Honestly,” Daniel laughed, “No, never been married. No kids.”

“Girlfriend?”

Daniel shook his head.

“Boyfriend?”

“No sir,” Daniel laughed, glancing over at Jack who was massaging his temples.

“You swing that way?”

“Dad!” Jack yelped, mortified.

Daniel just laughed at the look on Jack’s face.

Annie appeared at Stone’s shoulder, “Daddy can help me for a second?”

“Sure, Little Flower. Nice meeting you Daniel.”

“You too.”

Annie tugged Stone away as Jack mouthed _Thank you_ at her. She winked.

“Little Flower?” Daniel asked when they were out of earshot.

Jack rolled his eyes, “Her middle name is Blossom,” He laughed at the look on Daniel’s face, “I shit you not. Fucking hippies, I’m telling you!”

“What’s your middle name, then?” Daniel laughed.

“William, thank God. Still after the Sweet William flower, but at least it’s normal.”

Daniel laughed, “I like your family.”

“You wouldn’t if they were yours,” Jack replied, “Come on, let’s get hammered.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jack woke up with a pounding in his head and his mouth felt like sandpaper. He blinked tiredly, and flung his arm over his eyes to shield the hangover-induced ache in his eyes from the sunlight streaming through the window. Then he realized two things simultaneously. 1: Someone was asleep in the bed next to him. And 2: This room was completely unfamiliar and he could not recall having gotten there. His eyes flew open as the person beside him snuffled softly in their sleep. His eyes fell on the other side of the bed, to find himself face to face with a sleeping Daniel Sousa.

Daniel’s eyes were still closed; his chest rose and fell with each breath. He snored. It wasn’t a window-rattling, wounded warthog sound Jack’s ex-boyfriend made. His was more…a cute little kitten snore. Jack rolled his eyes mentally. He was so cheesy.

“Daniel. Hey, Dan,” Jack murmured, prodding his friend’s shoulder gently.

Daniel snuffled faintly again, but his eyes didn’t open.

Jack shook his shoulder, “Daniel, wake up, man.”

Daniel groaned tiredly and one eyes cracked open. He blinked blearily, “Jack? What-?” he paused as he took in their unfamiliar surroundings, “What the Hell? Is this your place?”

Jack shook his head exasperatedly, “No, I have no fucking idea where we are. Honestly, we probably got shit faced last night at the barbeque and got into some mischief. It’s happened before.”

Daniel lifted an eyebrow, “That’s a story I need to hear later. Come on, let’s get back. I can stay and help clean up.”

 

“Daniel?” Jack asked conversationally.

“Yeah?” Daniel replied lightly.

“Where the fuck are we?”

“No idea.”

They looked at each other.

 

“Harrisburg Pennsylvania?!” Daniel sputtered as he read the front page of the newspaper Jack bought.

“Yeah, not only that, it’s _Sunday_ ,” Jack replied.

Daniel choked on the cookie Jack had bought him, “The party was Friday!”

“I know, which means we have to get home. We have work tomorrow.”

“I’m less concerned with that than with the fact we are literally missing a whole day.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, lost in thought.

Daniel peered at Jack, squinting in the bright-ass sunlight, “How did we get here anyway? I don’t think we drove.”

Jack shook his head, “I found train tickets in my pocket.”

“Ah. That explains it. I actually found alcohol receipts in mine.”

“ _That_ explains a lot; blackout drunkenness. Let’s get train tickets home.”

Daniel shook his head, “I don’t think I could deal with being on a train all day with this hangover. Let’s rent a car.”

 

“How long should it take to get home?” Daniel asked from the driver’s seat.

“Shortest route is about three hours, give or take.” Jack replied, unfurling the map. Both of their phones were dead.

“Sounds good, let’s get home, I’m exhausted.”

“Me too, my friend.”

 

45 minutes past in silence, then Daniel cleared his throat, “I don’t mean to pry, Jack, but…your sister said something about hitting her neighbor because he…”

“Called me a faggot, yeah,” Jack said wearily, rubbing his eyes.

Daniel hesitated for a long moment, chewing his lip.

Jack sighed heavily; he knew what Daniel wanted to ask, “Yeah, Daniel. I’m gay.” He whispered, watching the trees whip by.

“Hm,” Daniel said mildly, “You never tell me anything.”

Jack turned to Daniel, a spark of irritation in his eyes, “Like I’m _obligated_ to tell you everything or something?”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “No, Jack, but we’ve worked together for years now; and weather either of us like it; you’re actually my best friend. You’re still an asshole, but you’re my best friend. I thought you _might_ trust me enough to tell me about what I’m sure is an important part of your life.”

Jack blinked slowly, “I’m not apologizing. It’s a difficult thing sometimes, to be gay. But it’s not that I don’t trust you, Dan.”

Daniel nodded, “I know you do, man. I know that it was hard to admit. I take it your family knows.”

Jack nodded, “They’re so weird I don’t think anything at all would bother them.”

“That’s a plus. I like your family.”

“Yeah, they’re great,” Jack admitted.

“Is that why your dad kept asking if I was single?”

Jack groaned loudly, rubbing his eyelids, “Probably.”

Daniel laughed.

Jack switched on the radio and twiddled the dial, settling on a station playing ‘Seven Nation Army’.

“I love this song,” Daniel cranked the volume knob.

“Ugh! Hungover, Dan!” Jack complained loudly over the music.

“Me too, don’t care,” Daniel called back.

Jack groaned, leaning his head against the window gently and closing his eyes.

Daniel grinned at the road, he had a chance.

  

* * *

 

“Hey Jackie; Wake up, I made you coffee,” Annie shook her brother gently.

Jack peeked up at her. Then he glanced at the clock on his nightstand, “Ann, I have to be at work in an hour and a half.”

“I know, which is why I’ll be here for like ten minutes tops,” she replied, perching cross-legged on the end of Jack’s bed, handing him his coffee as he sat up.

“Thanks, you’re a peach,” He muttered sleepily.

“So what happened to you Saturday?”

Jack explained everything, waking up in Pennsylvania and remembering nothing except getting hammered the night before, and the conversation on the car ride home.

“Have you looked through your phone?” Annie asked suddenly.

“…No?”

Annie took Jack’s coffee cup and took a long drink, “You should do that when you get the chance. Photo library, probably.”

She stood, handing the cup back to her brother, “I’ve gotta go, love you.”

“Love you too,” Jack replied reaching for his phone.

 

Opening his photos, Jack choked on his coffee.  The last picture taken was at 3:45 AM. It was of Jack and Daniel; it looked like they were waiting for a train. Daniel had his arms around Jack’s waist, with lips pressed to Jack’s cheek. Jack was laughing into the camera as he took the picture. He swiped his thumb right. The next thing was a video. It looked like it was shot in the same station the picture was taken in. Daniel’s arms were still around Jack. He hit play.

His voice was echoed loudly off the train station’s concrete walls, “Hey, it’s me, your big brother Jack. I’m just here to…” he hiccupped, “I’m just telling you that I…I am _totally_ fine.” He continued, slurring, “And Daniel is _totally_ fine also. We are…we have – hic- decided to,” he swayed a little bit, pulling an equally drunk Daniel with him, “We’re getting married…because…because we love each other very much. We’re going on a _road trip_ to get married in Vegas! We’ll be back…-hic- _whenever we feel fuckin’ like it_!”

Daniel cheered drunkenly.

 _“Shut the fuck up_ ,” a voice shouted irritably, off camera.

“No, _you_ shut the fuck up,” Daniel slurred back.

“Gotta go! Bye bye, Ann! Love you!”

The video ended. Jack went to his messages, sure enough, he sent both the picture and video to his sister who had replied with a simple, ‘Oh my Gods, Jack.’

He texted Daniel:

**7:01 > Hey man, do you remember anything about Saturday?**

**7:02 > Not really, why?**

**7:03 > Because I just found the most ridiculous video of us**

**7:03 > Send it**

Jack sent the video and waited impatiently for a response. 5 minutes later, as Jack was brushing his teeth, another text came through:

**7:08 > Oh my God. I’m laughing my ass off. I think maybe we should hold off on the wedding. Maybe start with a date?**

Jack choked on his toothpaste. He typed a reply before he could think about it.

**7:08 > Sounds like a plan. **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So it was 43 handwritten pages. I almost had to type it on my phone but thankfully my grandmother let me borrow her old laptop. Um, it took me about 5ish hours to type it all. I hope there's nothing too bad about he grammar or anything because my arms hurt too much to edit anything at this current moment. So...  
> There's gonna be a sequel. I don't know when but there will be.
> 
> Rereading it now I realize it moves too fast


End file.
